


too much sunshine

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: in which Anne goes on a date with Gilbert and Jerry is a little jealous.regrets and tears will roar in Jerry's head, wondering a thousand "ifs".
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	too much sunshine

**_too much sunshine_ **

“Good afternoon, Anne” said Jerry looking through Anne’s red hair. “Marilla kindly asked me to wake you up”  
Her hair was messed up because she took a nap.  
“Oh good grief! What time is it exactly?” said Anne angrily.  
Jerry looked at the pendulum clock: “It’s almost four post meridiam”  
“Oh my goodness! I should have been in town right now! Gilbert would surely end me if I don’t show up” she begun to take her clothes up and closed the door abruptly.  
“May I make you a coffee?” shouted Jerry loudly outside of her room.  
“Not now Jerry”  
“Should I put sugar or milk?”  
“Jerry, I said: not now”  
He hatched the door a little bit and he saw the sixteen years old’s fair back through the blue dress while her red hair were all over her shoulders. He was in awe.  
“What are you doing exactly? I said to wait outside!” said furiously, Anne. Jerry went out of the room immediatly.  
She would have eventually married Gilbert and Diana would have left him for good. Other than that, what was left in his hands?  
Maybe just regret.  
“I am ready” said Anne exhausted.  
She was utterly stunning.  
He never saw so much grace and power in a human before like he saw in Anne.  
“Is Matthew ready?” asked in a quick manner Anne.  
“May I accompany you? Matthew is still working outside” said Jerry.  
“Well, I agree”  
They both went downstare and asked Marilla if she may go out in town.  
“Why are you so dressed up? Are you going to meet Gilbert Blythe?”  
“Yes, Marilla and Jerry here is going to accompany me”  
“Jerry, please stay with her”  
“Marilla!” said the girl embarassed. “I am not a child, am I?”  
“I stand to what I said, Anne”  
“Oh well, if you ask me to”  
“I am not asking, young lady, I am obliging you, actually”  
The journey was a little bit silent, broke with Jerry inciting the horse.  
“Why did you enter my room unannounced just now?” asked Anne looking away from Jerry.  
“Honestly I don’t even know why I did it”  
“You know why. Boys always do things to make girls uncomfortable” said Anne firmly.  
“I am not a pervert, Anne.”  
“Well, my impression is what it is Jerry.”  
When they arrived, Gilbert handed his hand to Anne, and they both smiled tenderly to each other.  
Jerry looked away furiously and he cried all the way home, breaking his promise with Marilla.


End file.
